


Talking

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [46]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, prephlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they actually talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

"You should talk to him." 

"You’re crazy."

"I am."

Clint stays quiet as Natasha continues to apply her make-up as the beautiful Ms. Natalie Rushman. “What should I even talk about with him?”

Natasha shrugs. “I don’t know, Clint. talk about the weather. or something. If its true what you tell me that this isn’t just admiration you misread, then I’m sure your brain can come up with something spectacular.”

"But, Tashaaaaaaa! You’re supposed to be my wingman! What happened to that?"

"A mission happened."

"But what do I do if there’s an awkward silence thing going on?"

"You talk."

"About what?"

Natasha sighed and put her eyeliner down, staring at Clint through the mirror. “Look, there’s two ways this can go. You talk to him, he acknowledges your existence, you become friends, then you ask him to marry you OR you don’t talk to him, you continue your pathetic life wishing you could get the courage to talk to him, until  _I_  finally snap and tell him myself, then watch everything crash and burn as I laugh into the sunset. Your choice.”

"Harsh."

"You’re Welcome." Natasha says and goes back to her make-up.

"But don’t you think it’s a little too early to talk about marriage?"

Natasha groaned.

—-

Phil had been working on the mission that will now henceforth be called ‘Budapest’ for obvious reasons when a knock came through the door and Barton poked his head through when he opened it. 

Phil looked up for a second then back to his paperwork and tried not to sigh. Barton always brought out Phil’s mean side. Openly disobeying orders, thinking he knows what he’s doing.He can’t keep his mouth shut whenever their on a mission. He’s a smartass. He’s cocky and arrogant. He flirts with anything that breathes. And Phil is willing to bet, that there’s nothing more to Barton than his aim and a pretty face. What? Phil  _has_  eyes.

"Come in, Agent Barton." Barton does, and stands in front of Phil, looking uneasy. That’s a first. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uhm… I just wanted to pass my sitrep, Sir." He says holding out a piece of paper.

Phil takes the page from him and continues his work. “Thank you, Agent.” He says as mean for dismissal.

"So how was your day?" And that. That makes Phil stop writing.

"Excuse me?" Phil looks up and… Is Barton flushing?

"The weather’s great right now, you know." Barton tries again.

"Agent, are you okay?"

"Fine, Sir. Just trying to make small talk."

Phil sighs. “Can you please take your small talk somewhere else? I’m trying to work. Go to the range or something.”

"Right. Sorry to bother you, sir." Barton apologizes and ducks his head looking like a puppy being scolded for chewing the couch. He turns and Coulson drops his gaze back to the papers.

When Phil doesn’t hear the door creak open or close, he looks up once more and finds that Barton is very much still in the room, but was transfixed by the contents of Phil’s shelf.

"Is there a problem, Barton?" Phil looks at his shelf and then back to the archer.

"No, sir. I- uh… it’s just… you have a copy of Niccolo Paganini’s Caprices. I just- I’ve been looking for a book that has all of his pieces. And I-" Barton walks over to the shelf. He lifts his hand to touch one of the many books Phil had put there for reading or sometimes just reminiscing. Including Niccolo Paganini’s Caprice. "Can I-?" Clint asks, looking at Phil, almost pleading. Phil gestures for him to go ahead, and Clint takes the book out and leafs through them, both fascinated, and intrigued at the notes dancing on the sheet.

"Do you play?" Phil asks

Which was probably not a good idea, because he had no business in it, and there’s really no valid reason why he asked aside from pure curiosity. But Phil really wanted to know.

"Back when I was in the circus, the bearded lady taught me how. The first piece I played was twinkle, twinkle." Clint smiled as he explained. Phil couldn’t help thinking that the archer looked completely different now, than he did before. Why, Phil wasn’t so sure. "Don’t look at me like that, I bet your first piece was Baa Baa Black Sheep. So not much difference." What face? Phil wasn’t making a face. This was his normal face. 

"I- uh… I don’t know how to play, actually." Phil confesses.

Clint’s brows furrowed and he asked “You have like 5 books of sheet compilations for violin. what do you mean, you don’t play?”

"I never learned. I bought those, when I heard them play in an antiques store years ago, I wanted to learn, but I never had the time."

"Do you have a violin?"

"I do. It’s at home, collecting dust."

Clint scoffs and he grins. “That’s awesome. treat your baby like that, and she’ll refuse to talk to you.”

Phil rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t deny the upward pull of his lips.

"I could- Uhm… I could teach you. You know, if you wanted" Clint scratches the back of his neck. "Sir." he adds after a while a soft flush creeping up his cheek, making him look ador- ridiculous. Phil meant ridiculous.

"I’ll bring it over next time." Phil answers instead. He then tries to go back to the forgotten work as Clint goes on to leaf through the book. There was silence for almost an hour when Clint gasps and holds out a piece of paper.

"You do not." Clint says taking the frail looking paper in his hands.

"What?"

"This is a ticket stub to an expo Howard Stark did back in the 30’s! Why do you have this?"

"I didn’t know I put it in there." Phil mumbled to himself as he moved to sit in the couch together with Clint, examining the stub. "It’s not mine though. It’s my father’s. Exactly how old do you think I am?"

"Not  _that_  old. Which is why I was asking why you had it in the first place.”

"It has sentimental value. Dad says that’s where he proposed to my mom. Says I should keep it, for good luck or something along those lines."

"And you decided to keep it in this thing?"

"Hey, it worked out so far, right? Why fix something that’s not broken?"

And on and on, they went. They talked about everything they could find, staying away from topics that might trigger something. They talked about Violins, and sheets, Captain America and Iron Man, conspiracy theories and aliens, gods and magic. and by the time Phil looked at his watch, 3 hours had passed. He didn’t even notice the time go by. 

"It was nice talking to you, Clint. But I really need to get back to work." 

Clint looks at his watch and curses. “Is that the time? I was supposed to meet Natasha for dinner, 5 minutes ago.” He got up and walked to the door. “Thank you, sir.” He says just before he opens the door.

"For what?" Phil asks as he settles in his chair.

"For humoring me."

"I had fun talking to you too."

"andforusingmyname. Well, bye!" Clint rushes and closes the door behind him.

Phil takes a moment to understand Clint’s mumble and- huh. When’d he start calling Clint’s name in his head?

—-

"He likes you, you know. You should ask him out." Natasha comments dryly as she and Phil try to get away from the mobsters that were chasing them.

"Who are we talking about?" Phil could feel Natasha roll her eyes, it was embarrassing.

"You know damn well who." Natasha flips a goon over making him crash unto a table.

"You’re crazy." Phil uppercuts a guy in the jaw when he tries to reach for a gun.

"And you’re blind." Natasha tazes a guy coming at her with a knife.

"What makes you think he likes me?" Phil shoots at the guy trying to run away.

"Oh please. don’t even start with this. I’ve had this conversation with him a hundred times and it’s starting to get on my nerves. Ask. him. out." She says as she follows close behind Coulson as they walk out of the basement.

"I- Clint talks about me?"

"Wow, I never thought you’d be as stupid as he is about this." 

"Wha-" Phil is offended. Just so you know.

"He likes Thai." Natasha informs him.

Phil stays quiet as he thinks about the best Thai places he’s tried and plan out an entire date until they were out of the building. 

When they got back to HQ, Clint rushes to their side at medical and checks them both over himself to see if they’re both okay, seated on opposite cots. 

"Would you like to go out with me?" Phil blurts. and wow, that was not how it went in his head. In his head, there were supposed to be cheesy lines and romantic speech about how Clint absolutely takes his breath away and all those cliched things.

"What?" Clint squeaks.

"I- uh- Would you like to go out with me? On a date." Phil holds his gaze steadily, preparing for the inevitable rejection he’s going to get.

"Yes." Clint smiles.

"What?" It was Phil’s turn to squeak, because what?

"I said, yes. I’d like to go out with you. On a date."

"If this is how you two are going to talk all the time, I don’t think you’ll have enough time to eat dinner." Natasha says dryly from her own cot. "But Congratulations. You two idiots deserve each other."

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/89476639546/i-should-not-have-went-to-toycon-today-i-already)


End file.
